


A Brush With Death

by flirthai



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Choking, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lots of plot, Mentions of Death, Romance, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, but it’s worth it, death!hyejoo, dom!vivi, no major character deaths i promise, smut with plot, takes a while to get to the sex part, theres lots of sex too dont worry, too much plot what did i get myself into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirthai/pseuds/flirthai
Summary: HyeVi Death AU...Hyejoo is Death, a Reaper of souls if you will. She spends her time transferring the souls of the dead to the afterlife. Until she meets Vivi. Hyejoo is supposed to be invisible to humans, so why can Vivi see her?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye & Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Brush With Death

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is a stupid fic idea but it’s been bouncing around my head for a while so i decided to write it. my autocaps are off and i didn’t bother to fix it so please just deal with that lmao. this is also my first fic so please be patient with any mistakes i may have made. i’ll try to update once every two weeks.
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

Vivi felt her mind drift as she drove home from work. it was late. The streets were dark and empty. Thankfully she only had a few more streets before she would reach her apartment. Of course, the street light turned red just as she was nearing it so she slowed to a stop. Vivi glanced at the clock on her dashboard. ‘Ugh it’s 11:45. i need to stop taking the late shift.’ Vivi thought about how many angry customers she had that day, mad at her for getting their coffee order wrong. Vivi knew it was her own fault for mixing up their orders, but she had a lot on her mind as of late. She hoped her manager would understand, although she still dreaded the conversation she would have to have with her at her next shift.

Finally, the light turned green. Vivi slowly pulled forward into the intersection. She casually glanced to her right as she crossed, then to her left. Headlights. She didn’t have time to process that the headlights were in fact moving towards her, and not stopped at the light, but she still instinctively slammed her foot on the gas to try and avoid a collision. The other driver continued forwards and Vivi felt her body jolt forward, and then back due to the airbag, as the world spun. 

As Vivi realized what happened, she thanked God that she was okay. The other driver had rammed into the side of the back half of her car, causing Vivi’s car to only rotate around, rather than be completely crumpled if it had been a full side hit. there was still a significant amount of damage though, and she worried if it would be safe to drive. She called the police as she climbed out of the car. She explained to them that she had just been in an accident, as she walked over to where the other car was, looking far worse than her own did. She saw the outline of a person in the drivers seat, slumped over, unmoving. She ran towards the car and opened the door. This woman was either unconscious or dead. She dragged the woman out of the car and lay her down on her back on the side of the road. The street lamp directly above her, shining down like a spotlight, showering everything in an orange glow.

She didn’t give herself time to think, she simply acted. She told the police that the other driver was injured, as she checked for the woman’s pulse. When she realized that the woman was neither breathing, nor had a pulse, Vivi began to panic. She told the police this new information. “Okay, stay calm. Keep us on the line, we have paramedics on the way. If you think it will help, you can start chest compressions. If anyone else is around, ask them to help you count, and keep track of how many cycles of 30 compressions you complete.”

Vivi tried to calm her breathing and focus. maybe this woman will be okay. she lay her phone on the ground next to her and began compressions. Vivi felt herself get chills and her mind was racing. She looked around to see if anyone else was there to help and was surprised to see a woman dressed in dark clothing walking towards her. 

“HEY! Please help!! Please just count how many compressions i do until the police come!” Vivi said, her voice shaky but loud, cutting through the silent night.

The woman said nothing as she approached. Vivi watched as she slowly knelt down and put her lips on those of the woman on the ground.  
Oh. Maybe she’s doing mouth to mouth. This thought was quickly negated as the woman got up and walked away. Disappearing as soon as she had appeared. Did she just... kiss her?

Vivi continued compressions, having already lost track of the cycles she completed. Finally, she heard sirens approach. The once silent street, quickly became noisy and chaotic as multiple police cars and an ambulance pulled up, parking around haphazardly. “We can take it from here.” 

Vivi stepped back and watched as the paramedics checked for the woman’s pulse and breathing. They began compressions once again. Vivi felt a firm hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see a police officer greeting her. “i’d just like to ask you a few questions.” 

-

Vivi sat shivering on the curb, watching from a distance, as the woman’s body was covered with a white sheet. she didn’t make it. Vivi felt like crying but no tears would come. Her mind still didn’t let her process anything that had happened. After asking some questions, the police officer had told her that he would give her a ride home as soon as he finished up. Vivi checked the time and internally groaned once she realized that it was already 1:45 in the morning. She had to be up early the next day for class. Well this is shitty.

-

As Vivi stared into the asphalt of the road, she felt a shiver down her spine. Moments later, she felt hands wrap a blanket around her shoulders from the back. From her peripherals she saw someone sit down next to her on the curb. 

“I need to explain-“ a girls voice began.

Vivi turned to look at who had given her the blanket and was shocked to see the same woman that had kissed the body before walking away. 

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. THAT WOMAN WAS DYING AND YOU JUST KISSED HER AND WALKED AWAY?”

The woman looked down at the ground. “I can explain... i-“ She looked like she was panicking, “I am apart of a uh. a group of people who. well. i can’t really- it’s hard to explain. but you have to believe i’m not some weirdo. i know that looked weird but... she was already dead and so... i just-”

Vivi studied the girls face as she spoke. She was pretty. She was really pretty. she had dark hair that partially hid her face, and dainty features. Vivi felt her heart rate increase. this was a weird woman but that only made her more intrigued. Vivi decided to let go of what the woman previously did, but she made a mental note to ask her about it later. if they ever saw each other again. 

“What’s your name?”

“Um?” She was panicking again. “Uh... you can call me Hyejoo!”

“My name‘s Vivi.” 

“i can walk you home if you want. This police officer isn’t going to finish anytime soon, and you need to sleep.” 

Vivi pondered the offer for a moment. Hyejoo seemed genuinely concerned for her. and she also brought her a blanket. Vivi supposed she trusted hyejoo, the stranger, more than the police officer, although she couldn’t figure out why.

-

“thank you for your offer, but I think I am just going to walk. I found someone to walk me home. It’s a short walk and there’s two of us so it should be okay.”

The officer looked around for a moment in confusion. “Are you sure? I know it’s a long wait, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“Yes, I know. but I really need to get to bed sooner rather than later. We’ll walk fast. I just can’t afford to wait.”

-

Vivi and Hyejoo walked side by side on the sidewalk, away from the lights and chaos at the scene of the crash.

“So,” Hyejoo began, “are you okay? you must be pretty shaken up.”

“To be honest, it hasn’t really hit me yet. I know i should be disturbed, or crying, or something. But,” Vivi wondered if she should open up to this stranger, “But i just feel kind of numb.”

“Hey, that’s perfectly normal. Everyone processes tragedy in different ways.” 

They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes, before it was once again broken by Hyejoo. “Do you have anywhere to be for the next few days?”

“Yeah i have class early tomorrow. Why?”

“I can give you a ride! Since you don’t really have a useable car right now. I can for the next few days actually, until you get a new car.”

The pair walked up to the entrance of Vivi’s apartment building. 

“Um that would be great actually!” Vivi wondered how someone this pretty was also so nice. “Will you remember where I live? or should i give you the address.”

“nope i’ve got it. i can remember. What time should i pick you up?”

“You can pick me up at 6:30 am if that’s okay?”

“Yep! it’s no problem!”

Vivi pulled her keys out of her pocket. “So. I guess i’ll see you tomorrow then. Thank you so much for everything.” She stuck her key into the lock and began to turn it.

“it’s no problem at all. see you tomorrow.”

-

“what brings you here, 427”

Hyejoo hoped her boss, Haseul, would have some answers, but she was still nervous, as she rarely ever had a reason to talk to her. and she was kind of intimidating.

“Well, i came to transfer the soul of a woman who died in a car crash,” Hyejoo paused for a moment to collect herself. “so... the other woman who was in the crash- she didn’t die- well she was trying to save the woman. and she talked to me. she talked directly to me. she was human but she could see me. she didn’t know what i am or why i was there. she was clueless. but she could still see me”

Haseul’s expression was unreadable. “I have never heard of something like this happening. I need to do some research. this has to mean something.”

“I can try to get close to her and find out some information. I’ve already spoken to her a bit. i told her i would give her a ride to her class tomorrow since she doesn’t have a car. I also told her my name was Hyejoo, because it was the first name that popped into my head when she asked.”

“Okay, finding information is your new priority. Try to ask about her family lineage. we need to know why she was able to see you, and what that means for us.”

Haseul left for a moment, but soon returned with a small cardboard box.

“Take this. I will assign 426 to cover your area as well as their own. your new job is to live as a human for a while to figure out as much as you can about this girl. In the box you’ll find the address to your new house, the keys to your car and house, a birth certificate, your bank account number that has some money in it, a cell phone, drivers license, basically everything you need to be a human being. If you want to be more convincing you can find a job as well.” Haseul looked up to meet Hyejoo’s eyes. “there’s also a pill bottle that is labeled as heart burn medicine. take one pill every day and that will allow you to be seen by humans. i trust you hyejoo. do well.”

-

At around 6:15 am, Hyejoo finally approached her new home. She appreciated how much thought Haseul had put into selecting it. It was small, as she would live by herself, but still large enough to have guests. It was just on the edge of the city, to keep her away from prying neighbors, but it was still only a 10 minute drive from Vivi’s apartment. Parked in front of the house was a four door Honda Jazz. Hyejoo felt herself get excited at the thought of living as a human. She spent so much time transferring the souls of dead people, she never got to appreciate people themselves. the living ones. 

Hyejoo dug around in the box and pulled out her house, car keys, and the pill bottle. She swallowed one pill dry, and returned the bottle to the box. She unlocked the door and set the box on the floor just inside, after also grabbing the cell phones and wallet out of it. She left, locked the door behind her, and skipped to her new car. 

Hyejoo felt her heart rate increase as she drove off to Vivi’s house.

-

Hyejoo pulled up to the building and she realized that she didn’t know Vivi’s apartment number to buzz her. They also didn’t exchange phone numbers. She hoped that she would trust her enough to just come out at the agreed upon time.

Sure enough, after only a few minutes, Vivi stepped out of the building with a backpack on.  
-

Vivi was once again taken aback by Hyejoo’s beauty as she left her apartment. Hyejoo had occupied her mind constantly as she got ready for class that morning. Vivi knew herself well, and it was easy to tell that she had quickly become infatuated with this kind but strange girl. she tried to calm down her breathing as she approached Hyejoo’s car. Vivi gave a little wave and Hyejoo smiled in return.

Vivi slid into the passenger seat. “hey, thanks for giving me a ride!”

“it’s no problem at all!” Hyejoo got her own phone out of the cup holder and held it out for Vivi to take, “here, put your number in my phone so we can communicate if something happens.”

As Hyejoo started driving down the street, Vivi opened the phone. Huh, there’s no password. Vivi went to the “contacts” app to add her number. She has no contacts either?? Vivi added this oddity to a growing list of strange things about hyejoo. as she added her name and number into her phone, she realized that she wanted to know more about the mysterious hyejoo. she texted herself from hyejoo’s phone so that she would have her phone number as well.

they made small talk on the way to campus, but both were stuck in their own minds for the entire ten minute drive. Hyejoo was not stupid, she could tell that Vivi was attracted to her, and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t reciprocate that attraction. Vivi was beautiful. Her big doe eyes always drew her in, and her hair accentuated her facial features perfectly. Her see through bangs were extremely flattering. She was somehow both very cute and very sexy. Even her body was perfect, although hyejoo felt like a perv by thinking that. her dimples that appeared when she smiled made her look so cute. Hyejoo realized that she quite liked the situation she was thrown into. she got to live as a human, which was exciting enough on its own, and her primary job was to spend time with the beautiful girl next to her. 

Hyejoo finally pulled up next to Vivi’s campus building.  
“My class ends in three hours. will you pick me up then?” 

“yup! i’ll be here by the time you’re done”

Hyejoo watched Vivi walk away until the the entrance doors swung closed behind her.

Hyejoo wondered what she should do for the three hours she had until she had to pick vivi up. Back when she was “Death,” before she went by Hyejoo, she just spent her time walking from dead body to dead body, and transferring them to the afterlife. Any moment of free time was spent walking around the city and people watching. She didn’t need to sleep, and she didn’t need to eat, so she didn’t bother to. She would sit in theaters and watch movies on occasion, but normally her breaks weren’t long enough for that. She lived amongst humans for as long as she could remember, but she didn’t have any human experiences, so Hyejoo decided she would go to a coffee shop for a bit. 

She knew the city like the back of her hand, so it wasn’t hard for her to find one close by. She walked in and ordered a cappuccino, paying with her credit card. Hyejoo sat in the coffee shop for about an hour, setting up her phone, and researching more information about humans. Hyejoo had never had to interact with humans before, as she was normally invisible, so everything she knew was learned through silently watching. She knew though, that people were normally more forgiving of awkwardness if that person was attractive, so she knew she had some wiggle room to learn. That still didn’t change the fact that she was nervous when a pretty girl came and sat right next to her.

“is it okay if i sit here?” she asked, even though she was already sitting.

“i don’t mind.” hyejoo looked up from her phone at the girl, who was staring right at her. she dropped her eyes again. hyejoo was NOT used to eye contact. 

the next half hour was spent with small talk (which was mostly just hyejoo making up stuff about her past in order to seem like a normal person) and jinsoul (the name of the pretty stranger) undressing hyejoo with her eyes.

By the time hyejoo remembered the cappuccino she had ordered, the drink was cold. she still took a sip, and began gagging. Jinsoul started giggling. “HOW DO PEOPLE DRINK THIS? ITS SO GROSS” 

“have you never had coffee?” Jinsoul asked, a playful smile on her face.

“no i-“ hyejoo paused for a second. “i havent.” 

“here. since you don’t like the coffee, give me your drink and i’ll buy you a new one that i think you’ll like.”

Jinsoul walked back to the counter before hyejoo could respond.

while waiting for Jinsoul to respond, hyejoo mulled over her “background.” She knew she should be consistent with her story, or it would cause problems later. she had told jinsoul that her parents were from a small town a few hours away, and had gifted her house to her when she turned 18 so she didn’t have to pay rent or anything (which was her excuse for not having a job.) she was new in town and only moved in a few days ago, so she was still looking for a job to pay for food, gas, and taxes. Okay, that works as a story so far. i guess my parents are supposed to be rich if they gave me a house for my birthday... Hyejoo decided that her dad would be a banking investor, and her mom had her own medical clinic.

By the time Hyejoo was done thinking things over, jinsoul returned with a bright pink iced drink. “Here, it’s their drink of the summer.”

Hyejoo tentatively took a sip, “mmmhh that’s really good!! thank you!”

“don’t mention it”

They continued talking for a bit, and hyejoo was feeling a lot more comfortable. Jinsoul was much more goofy than she let on, and it was a lot of fun talking to her. 

Once hyejoo finished up her drink, she realized it was time to go pick up Vivi.

Jinsoul asked to exchange numbers before she left. Hyejoo thought it would be a good idea to have some friends so she accepted the offer. 

It wasn’t until Vivi was clambering into her car, that hyejoo realized she had forgotten to get a drink for Vivi. 

“Hey”

“hey”

“when’s your next class?”

“we have two hours of free time until i have to come back”

Hyejoo just said the first thing that came to her mind, “wanna go get some lunch? my treat!”

-

Hyejoo and Vivi had been talking and giggling loudly in a back booth of the diner for about an hour. Hyejoo learned more about Vivi, apparently she was actually from Hong Kong, and Hyejoo told Vivi a bit about her own “past” as well. After the awkward small talk was out of the way, Vivi started telling some of her funny childhood stories. They had finished eating thirty minutes prior, but neither girl wanted to end their conversation.

“You know what?” Vivi began, “Im just gonna blow off my next class. i want you to meet my friends.” 

Hyejoo gladly accepted and off they went. the first stop was back at vivi’s apartment, where she met one of Vivi’s neighbors. “Hello! My name is Jiwoo! Or you can call me Chuu!”

Wow this girl is loud “My name is Hyejoo. Nice to meet y-“ Chuu cut her off with a tight hug. 

“i’m so glad you moved here! i can tell we’re gonna be friends!” 

-

the next stop was back at Vivi’s college campus. At the dorms, Vivi introduced Hyejoo to a blonde girl named Chaewon, a tall girl named Sooyoung, and a third girl named Jungeun. Hyejoo learned that Yves was friends with Chuu, and that Jungeun was also friends with Jinsoul, who Hyejoo met earlier. “It’s a small world,” Jungeun simply said. 

Sooyoung cut her off, “Jinsoul likes to go to coffee shops to hunt for a girlfriend. it’s pathetic really.” Jungeun responded to this by smacking her on the shoulder, but she was still giggling to herself. 

They continued talking for a few minutes, and Hyejoo already felt like she was accepted into this small but close group of friends, which she was grateful for.

Eventually they left, and Hyejoo reluctantly dropped Vivi off at her at her apartment, as she had no more classes for the rest of the day.

-

Hyejoo went home and explored her own house. The closet was full of clothes already, and she opened the fridge to find that it was full of food. Hyejoo was really learning to love food. The burger she had at the diner was delicious and she couldn’t wait to try more. 

at around 6 pm, Hyejoo got a text from Vivi. 

Vivi: Hey, me and the rest of the girls are going clubbing tonight bc we don’t have classes tomorrow. u wanna come?

hye: sure! i’d love to

Vivi: great! Jungeun is our designated driver, so just text me your address and we’ll pick you up in about 30 mins

-

Hyejoo thought about what to wear. She had been inside bars only a few times but she tried to remember what some of the people inside were wearing. She settled on a cropped top and a skirt. 

-

Hyejoo could see why jungeun was the driver, she had a big car. It was still a tight fit though, and she ended up in the very back row, squeezed in between Chuu, and Jinsoul.

the girls were loud and talkative the whole way there, and Hyejoo mostly just listened to their antics.

-

Once they entered the club, they immediately split off into different groups.  
Vivi noticed Hyejoo looking a bit lost and overwhelmed, so she grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the bar. Vivi bought them both a few drinks. “here, drink up” Vivi held a shot up and pushed it towards Hyejoo. She gulped it down all at once, and tried to ignore the burn in her throat. They drank for a few more minutes, and Vivi quickly realized that Hyejoo was a lightweight. Hyejoo tried to order another drink but Vivi stopped her, “no no no. that’s enough for you.” Hyejoo only giggled. 

“come on, let’s go dance.” Hyejoo let Vivi drag her into the small crowd.

Vivi started dancing and swaying to the music. She looked up at Hyejoo, to see her looking back at her. “Why are you just standing there? come on! dance.” Vivi grabbed Hyejoo’s hands and helped guide her, dancing along with her. Vivi felt herself getting aroused at the feeling of their bodies so close together, and it didn’t help that Hyejoo was staring at her so intensely. It wasn’t long until their dancing became more heated. It slowly escalated until they were basically grinding on each other, lust clouding both of their minds, as the rest of the clubbers faded into the background. 

It was Hyejoo who leaned into the kiss first, gently running her hand through Vivi’s soft hair. Every single one of Hyejoo’s senses was filled with Vivi. she had never been this close to a person before. Their bodies were nearly flush together. Vivi’s skin was so soft. unbelievably soft. Vivi was the only thing, hyejoo could feel, taste, smell, everything. Vivi returned hyejoo’s kissing just as passionately. Their kissing became more and more desperate, as they groped their hands over eachother’s bodies.

Jinsoul and Jungeun were still at the bar, and simply watched in amusement. 

“How long until they call an uber and leave to fuck?” Jinsoul inquired.

“Ten minutes tops,” Jungeun returned.

“If they leave within 5 minutes, you owe me ten dollars.” 

“Deal” 

Within only two minutes, they saw Vivi whisper something in Hyejoo’s ear and pull out her phone. 

Jinsoul only grinned as Jungeun handed her a ten dollar bill. 

Vivi left Hyejoo alone for a moment as she walked over to talk to Jungeun. Jinsoul and Jungeun frantically tried to make it seem like they weren’t just watching Vivi make out with their new friend.

“Hey um... Hyejoo and I are leaving so you don’t need to worry about driving us home.” 

Jungeun gave her a knowing smile. “yeah yeah. go have fun!” she said with a wink for added effect. 

Vivi blushed deeply and hurriedly walked back to hyejoo.

-

In the bathroom of the bar, Sooyoung was fixing herself up in the mirror, while Chuu reapplied her lipstick. 

“Hey, Chuu?”

“yeah?”

Sooyoung cupped chuu’s cheeks like her hands were made to be there. she glanced down at chuu’s soft looking lips. fuck it. life’s too short. she gently placed her lips against Chuu’s and waited for her to react. She didn’t want to do too much too fast so she slowly pulled away after savoring the feeling. her lips tingled at the lack of contact and she felt lightheaded. she opened her eyes after a moment and looked down at Chuu. she was shallowly panting and looked up at sooyoung with nothing but love. 

Chuu gently pushed her hands back behind sooyoung’s neck and pulled her close again, initiating another kiss. this one was deeper. slow. long. they simply ~experienced~ each other. sooyoung had been waiting for this moment for as long as she had known the shorter girl. it was so much more perfect than she ever could have imagined. they took their time, wanting to savor every feeling. and they didn’t rush or go too aggressive at first, because they knew there was plenty of time for that later. 

Except that Sooyoung wanted it now. Now that she knew Chuu reciprocated her feelings, she started pushing deeper, massaging Chuu’s tongue with her own. Sooyoung slammed chuu’s tiny body against the wall. “Oh sooyoungie,” Chuu couldn’t help but moan.

“shhhh you wouldn’t want people to hear would you?” Sooyoung teased. She put her hands on Chuu’s ass and lifted, so Chuu could wrap her legs around the taller girls waist.

the door to the bathroom suddenly opened, and in walked Chaewon. “Oh! sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt-“

sooyoung just smiled at her, while chuu buried her face in her in her neck, blushing furiously. “it’s okay! we were just leaving.”

-

Jinsoul and Jungeun resumed chatting as they watched Vivi and Hyejoo leave the building together. Chaewon came over and tapped jungeun on the shoulder, catching her attention. “hey um. are sooyoung and chuu together? like dating?”

“i doubt it,” Jinsoul said. 

“yeah they would have told us,” Jungeun said.

“plus, even though Sooyoung is bi, i’m pretty sure Chuu is straight. why do you ask?”

“oh, it’s nothing! i was just curious if you guys had heard anything.” Chaewon responded. She didn’t want to be responsible for outing her friends’ secret relationship. Even though a small part of her would have loved the drama, she knew that this was something she should be respectful of.

-

Before the car had even fully stopped, Vivi opened the door and pushed Hyejoo inside. They buckled their seatbelts, and immediately connected their lips again. Once the uber driver realized what was happening, he kept his gaze fixated on the road. Vivi savored the feeling of Hyejoo’s lips on hers. Vivi had kissed quite a few people in the past, so she could tell that Hyejoo was a bit inexperienced, but she easily made up for it with her passion and softness. Her taste was almost indescribable. Her lips felt so unbelievably clean. there was the faded flavor of the alcohol, but other than that, hyejoo tasted clean. It was as if she had a set of brand new mouth and lips, lightly used. 

Vivi reluctantly pulled away as she realized they were pulling up in front of a house. She assumed it was Hyejoo’s, as that’s the address she put into the Uber app. Vivi knew she could be a bit... loud. And she didn’t want Chuu to make fun of her later if she heard them.

“thank you, sir.” Vivi handed the man a few dollars in tips and dragged hyejoo out of the car. 

Hyejoo dug around in her pockets, frantically looking for her keys. “shit, where did i put them.” 

Vivi bounced on her toes impatiently, “Check your bag.” 

“it’s- they’re not there. i think i left them inside.” Hyejoo was chewing on her lip nervously.

Vivi looked at Hyejoo. she looked so sad and guilty. Vivi pulled her into a hug. “it’s okay, hyejoo. we can wait a bit can’t we? it’s no big deal.”

The pair sat on the steps up to the porch and talked for a bit. Hyejoo’s buzz had worn off by then, and they simply enjoyed each other’s company.

“can i kiss you, hyejoo?” Vivi eventually asked.

Hyejoo responded by gently leaning in for a kiss. This one was slower, more gentle. The kiss was simple, sweet, and satisfying. They slowly kissed for a few minutes until Vivi suddenly stood up. 

“What’s wrong?” Hyejoo asked.

“If i can’t fuck you inside, i’m gonna fuck you right here on this porch.”

Hyejoo blushed deeply as Vivi pulled her up from her sitting position. 

Vivi pushed her against the front door by her shoulders, their kissing quickly becoming more needy and desperate. Vivi started kissing and sucking down Hyejoo’s jawline and neck. “oh fuck,” hyejoo moaned out, her eyes closed in pleasure. Hyejoo was totally new to all of this. she had seen people have sex a few times back when she was invisible, but she only saw straight people, so she wondered how this would all go with Vivi. Any worried thoughts she was having instantly left her once Vivi bit down harshly on her collar bone. 

“oh god yes,” Hyejoo was so overwhelmed with all of these new feelings. Vivi pushed herself against Hyejoo into an aggressive kiss once again. Hyejoo was barely able to keep up. Vivi pushed her knee up into Hyejoo’s crotch, resulting in a loud moan coming from her mouth. Hyejoo was so so overwhelmed. She started frantically grabbing for something to hold on to, anything. Her hand landed on the door handle, and both girls suddenly tumbled into Hyejoo’s house. 

They lay on the floor for a moment, Vivi on top of Hyejoo, as they tried to figure out what just happened. “The door was unlocked this whole time?” Vivi asked incredulously. Both girls burst into laughter. “i can’t believe it!”

They settled down into silence once again. After a moment, Vivi climbed up off of hyejoo to close the door. Hyejoo got up as well.

Vivi pushed Hyejoo against the door, for the second time that night, but this time on the other side. Vivi leaned in and took Hyejoo’s earlobe into her mouth, tugging on it with her teeth. “take me to your bedroom,” she whispered, her lips grazing against Hyejoo’s ear.

Hyejoo gladly obliged. They threw themselves into her bed, frantically undressing while trying to stay as close as possible. Vivi immediately latched her mouth around Hyejoo’s nipple, causing the latter to nearly purr in pleasure. Vivi kissed down her abs until she reached her pelvis. Slowly, so slowly, Vivi gave a gentle lick to hyejoo’s clit. Then, all at once, she shoved two fingers into Hyejoo’s cunt. 

Hyejoo groaned and moaned, trying not to buck her hips too much. she ran her fingers through Vivi’s hair for some wordless encouragement. Vivi continued to flick her clit with her tongue, while slowly pumping her fingers in and out. “are you okay? should i slow down?” Vivi asked, realizing that hyejoo was probably a virgin.

“no... no,” Hyejoo felt like she could barely breathe, “ahh it’s good it’s good.” 

Vivi removed her fingers, resulting in a whine from Hyejoo. She replaced her fingers with her tongue, and moved her fingers up to rub hyoo’s clit. 

“Mmmm you taste so good,” Vivi moaned. Her pussy was just like her mouth, they tasted ~new~. 

Hyejoo felt so lightheaded, but she liked it. She knew she was reaching the end, the climax. She felt that knot building. and it scared her. It was all too intense and overwhelming.

“wait, i don’t know if i can handle-“

Vivi shoved three fingers into Hyejoo’s hole, and curled them up to press her g-spot, while harshly sucking on her clit. this motion was all Hyejoo needed to push her over the edge into her first orgasm ever in the hundreds of years that she’d existed.

Waves of pleasure spread throughout her entire body, her hips bucking uncontrollably. Hyejoo squeezed her eyes tightly shut and let out loud and low involuntary moans that turned into high pitched whimpers and whines. Vivi slowed down her motions to help her ride out her high, which lasted for over a minute. Finally, Hyejoo felt her heart rate and breathing slow. 

“wow...” hyejoo began, “that was- i’ve never.” She stopped to take another breath, “thank you.” 

Vivi crawled up to Hyejoo’s side and gave her a gentle kiss. Hyejoo tasted herself on Vivi’s lips as they wrapped their arms around each other. Vivi lifted the blankets to let the pair slide under them. 

“it’s your turn,” Hyejoo whispered. “I want to... relieve you.”

“shh,” vivi brushed hyejoo’s hair away from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. “you can tomorrow. just sleep” 

They drifted off to sleep totally tangled in each other, sweaty but content. 

-

Vivi woke up to the sun shining through the blinds. she felt hyejoo’s naked front pressed flush against her back, her arms wrapped around her waist. She couldn’t help but smile as she remembered the night before. Vivi had never had sex with someone so soon into knowing them, but she felt that she and hyejoo had a special connection and, although she could not explain that connection, she didn’t regret any of what happened the night before.

Vivi slowly turned herself around in Hyejoo’s arms to get a good look at the girl. Vivi knew she was special. she was somehow different, but she couldn’t figure out why. as she looked at hyejoo sleeping peacefully, she wondered what it was that made her so different. “maybe we’re just made for each other,” Vivi mumbled to herself, as she began to stroke Hyejoo’s soft hair. Hyejoo eventually stirred, and the girls shared sweet good morning kisses. both of them knew that what occurred was not a one night stand and they were excited for the future of their relationship.

Vivi slowly got on top of Hyejoo and smiled down at her. “so, are you gonna be my girlfriend or not?”

Hyejoo thought about her mission. The whole reason she was acting as a human in the first place. she thought about the lies that she had told vivi regarding her past, and most importantly, regarding who she was. but she also thought about how perfect they were for each other. how their personalities complimented the others perfectly. how they could talk forever or sit in comfortable silence. Hyejoo thought about Haseul. how angry she would be once she figured out that feelings had become involved. Last but absolutely not least, she thought about Vivi. Her perfect and cute smile. the ways her eyes curve and almost close completely when she laughs. her cheeks that were perfect for pinching and her lips that were perfect for kissing. she thought about last night and how perfect it was. Hyejoo had made up her mind.

“yes.”

-

Their innocent morning had already turned sexual, as Vivi realized that she was craving the taste of Hyejoo’s pussy. She was already eating her out while hyejoo tried to hold back her moans. “no.” hyejoo could barely speak. “it’s your turn, mommy.” 

Vivi almost moaned out loud at the nickname. She crawled back up to look at hyejoo. “you wanna lick mommy’s pussy?” she asked innocently, as if she hadn’t just said something crude. Hyejoo nodded excitedly. 

“okay. but let’s get out of bed, since we already messed up the covers.” 

Vivi and hyejoo stood in the middle of the room that smelled of sex. the room that held their secrets. the room that, even though it was cold, felt hot due to the heat in between their legs. They kissed slowly for a bit, until Vivi gently pulled away. “on your knees sweetheart.”

Hyejoo was not human. she was able to pass between the human realm and the afterlife. she was literally a transporter of souls. and yet, here she was, submitting herself easily to Vivi. This girl had her wrapped around her finger. Of course, Hyejoo obeyed, sitting back with her knees on the floor, and her butt resting on her heels. 

Vivi looked down at her lover. she took in her appearance. her cheeks were flushed, her hair was messy, her eyes were lidded with lust, and she was panting heavily. hyejoo was simply looking up at vivi, but she looked so beautiful. 

“open your mouth, sweetheart” 

once again, hyejoo obeyed. Vivi lined her own head up over hyejoo’s, still standing. She gathered up some saliva in her mouth and spit it down, directly into Hyejoo’s mouth. hyejoo simply gulped it up, enjoying the way their mouths were connected with a long string of spit. it was nasty and sinful, and both of them loved every second of it. 

Vivi couldn’t wait anymore. her pussy was aching to be touched. she gently put her hands on the back of Hyejoo’s head and pushed her towards her pussy. hyejoo quickly got the message and dove right in. Of all the flavors hyejoo had tried after she “became” human, this was by far her favorite. Hyejoo didn’t really know what she was doing, but she let instinct guide her. 

She brushed her tongue flat over Vivi’s engorged clit, and observed how Vivi shivered in pleasure. She pushed her tongue as deep as she could into Vivi’s hole, as her nose bumped her clit.

“oh, babygirl,” Vivi’s moans were getting louder and louder. “you’re making mommy feel so good. keep going”

Vivi stroked hyejoo’s hair and the latter hummed in contentment, sending vibrations of pleasure into Vivi’s slit. hyejoo felt like she could eat Vivi out forever. she loved the fact that she was the one making her feel so good. 

Hyejoo was feeling so excited, that one hand made its way down in between her legs. She continued licking and even nibbling at Vivi’s pussy, as she began to rub her own clit. Hyejoo tried to focus on Vivi and not get lost in her own pleasure, but she couldn’t help but mewl and moan as she rubbed herself, so overwhelmed by every sensation. 

Vivi noticed hyejoo touching herself without permission, and considered punishing hyejoo for it, in continuation of her dominant role, but decided not to, as hyejoo was still making her feel so good. “mommy’s about to cum, baby. you’re doing so well.” 

the words of encouragement sent hyejoo over the edge for the second time in her life, and she moaned loudly into vivi’s pussy. At the same time, Vivi started to reach her peak and basically began humping and grinding on Hyejoo’s face. Both girls moaned so loudly. hyejoo was glad she didn’t have neighbors. They slowly came down from their highs. Hyejoo got up to kiss Vivi once again, their saliva and juices mixing in their mouths. “we need to shower,” hyejoo said with a giggle.

“hmm i’m assuming that “we” was an intentional choice?” 

“and what if it was?” Hyejoo challenged, raising an eyebrow

“then i guess ~we~ would have no choice but to shower together.” 

“well of course! and we wouldn’t want to waste water by showering individually.”

Vivi giggled, “it’s decided then. let’s get started now so we can eat breakfast afterwards.”

“ooh sounds good! i’m hungry.”

And so the pair walked to the bathroom hand in hand. not really fooling anyone that their shower was going to stay innocent, but they still kept up the ruse for fun of course.

-

Vivi was finger fucking Hyejoo against the wall of the shower, while hot water beat down on her back. “you look so pretty like that. all desperate and whiny,” Vivi whispered in her ear. Vivi felt Hyejoo’s walls flutter and squeeze against her finger and she knew she was close, so she pulled out. “I want you to see how pretty you look.” Vivi pulled Hyejoo out of the shower, both of them dripping wet and getting water all over the floor. She turned Hyejoo around so she was facing the mirror, and once again started pushing her fingers in and out of her, this time from behind.

Hyejoo noticed something that was, well, it was bad. but she was too lost in pleasure to do anything about it. and she knew it was only a matter of time before Vivi noticed. She hoped she would at least be able to orgasm before then. 

Thankfully, Vivi was busy watching Hyejoo’s pussy clamp around her fingers as she pumped them in and out. She curled them up, and wrapped a hand around Hyejoo’s neck, finally looking up to watch her face in the mirror as she orgasmed. “cum for me ba- WHAT THE FUCK.”

Hyejoo was cumming, squirming in Vivi’s grasp, struggling to breathe. Vivi squeezed Hyejoo’s neck tighter than she meant to in shock. 

Vivi stared into the mirror, her mouth gaping. Hyejoo wasn’t there. She was literally just not there. Vivi frantically looked back and forth between the visible hyejoo in her arms and the empty space where hyejoo should be in the mirror. she could even see her hand pressed around Hyejoo’s neck, minus the neck. 

Hyejoo was still cumming as she felt her airway become totally cut off. “viv-” she croaked out, clawing at Vivi’s hand. Finally, Vivi released her grip. “HEY WHAT THE FUCK.”

“I can explain,” Hyejoo said, trying to catch her breath. “please just let me explain.”

-

“so you kiss dead people to “transfer” them?” 

“yep”

“everywhere in the world?”

“no. i’m only assigned a small area to cover. other “Deaths” cover other sections. my real name is 427, because i cover area 427”

“so the reason you’re living as a human right now is to learn more about me?”

“yeah”

“how old are you?”

“i’ve existed for as long as i can remember, which goes back for at least 150 years? i’m probably older than that, but i have a human brain, so my memory gets really foggy the farther back you go.”

“so i’m the only one who can see you?”

“yep. except now i’m taking this daily pill which makes me visible to everyone. I didn’t have the chance to take it this morning, which is why i wasn’t visible in the mirror. if i were to go outside right now, no one would be able to see me. just you.”

“hmm,” Vivi mulled over this new information. “so i guess that makes me pretty special then huh?”

“yes! i guess it does,” Hyejoo said, giggling.

Hyejoo was just glad Vivi took the information as well as she did. She explained it as well as she could and, after their little Q and A session to help clarify some things, Hyejoo knew their relationship would be just fine.

Vivi didn’t doubt Hyejoo’s feelings for a single second. Even if she approached her to gain information, she knew that the progression of their relationship was natural, and wasn’t due to any kind of manipulation. 

“you know, i was thinking,” Vivi began. “Last night i thought about how perfect we are together.” Vivi paused to blush while Hyejoo wiggled her eyebrows at her. “and i thought- in passing- ‘maybe we’re just made for each other.’ And now i’m realizing, maybe we are?”

Hyejoo took this into consideration. She trusted Vivi’s judgement. “hmm... so i guess we would need to see if you can see other Deaths. If i’m the only one you can see, that would make us somehow connected. But if you can see every Death, that would mean something else. i just don’t know what.”

Vivi clapped her hands together excitedly, “so you just need to bring me to a different Death! so we can see if i can see them!” 

“Okay. 426 is covering my area while i’m here being a human. to find him we’d just have to find someone who’s dying, and wait for him to show up!”

Vivi felt herself become less and less excited. She didn’t want to watch someone die again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! more chapters coming soon.
> 
> feel free to give me feedback in the comments or on Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.qa/flirthai


End file.
